


Why Mika's son hates his guts

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Mikayuu - Fandom, Owari no Seraph
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, Jealousy, Kids, M/M, Mika top, Romance, Sad, Yuu bottom, new generation, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, Sora?" </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Dr. Hiiragi looked up from his clipboard toward the small brunette sitting on his couch. "How do you feel about your father?"</p><p>"I hate him Shinya." Sapphire eyes glared up at the ceiling as the young boy imagined his stupid dad. </p><p>"Why is that?-" </p><p>"I hate uncle Yuuichirou too." Sora added before turning his head to the right to stare up at Dr. Hiiragi.</p><p>"What made you feel the need to hate them?"</p><p> "When I caught them having sex I realized something," Sora's eyelids lowered sadly. "I can't date Mitsuru...because my dad is fucking his dad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In sorry if there is some grammar errors!! >~

"Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely." 

Mika Shindo's little son stared up at him in utter shock. He couldn't believe his ears heard him correctly, his father wants him to marry a girl?! Don't they have cooties?! 

The small brunette looked up at his father with huge sapphire orbs. "A wife?" He shifted his eyes around the room to a picture hanging on the wall of his parents and uncle Yuu at the orphanage. "It has to be a wife?"

Akane walked into the room with a bowl in her arms, she rolled her eyes at her husband. "Honey, he's too young for girls." She brushed a strand out of her face and huffed, "you don't need a wife darling, you need to make friends to not be lonely."

Mika gave his wife a pout, "I just want Sora to be happy."

"And he will be." Akane retorted. "A girl isn't really the key to bring Sora happiness."

Sora ran a hand through his short brown locks, glancing back and forth at his parents. "How about a wife that is a friend? I have that already."

Mika and Akane paused and blinked in unison, "you do?"

"Yeah!" The fourteen year old ran over to his living room couch and grabbed the picture frame laying on the coffee table. It was a picture of Sora and Mitsuru Amane at the town fair a few weeks ago. Sora smiled down at the picture he held in his palm, the raven boy got mad at him for beating him at the shooting games. "Mitsuru acts like my wife and is my best friend."

Sora's father stiffened at his words, he felt his jaw clench. Mika shook the feeling of despair away and replaced his frown with a fake smile. "Aha, but Mitsuru likes girls, Sora."

"No he doesn't." The brunette smirked up at his father playfully, "I was his first kiss." He brought his wrist up to his fathers eyes, Sora was wearing Mitsuru's favorite bracelet. "Mitsu-chan gave me this after we kissed under the tree outside the school."

Sora used the affectionate "chan" he would use for his Yuu. The purple band wrapped around his sons hand made his eyebrow twitch even more. "D-Did Mitsuru even know you guys were kissing?"

Akane made her way over to Mika and patted his shoulder. "Stop hustling our son, this proves him and Mitsuru like each other."

"I-I'm just asking..." His father strangely gripped his blonde hair rather harshly, "I just don't want any controversy with Yuu-chan and..."

"Mitsuba?" Akane asked.

"Who?" Mika wasn't looking at her, but the picture still in Sora's hands.

"Yuu's wife?" The brown haired woman wearing a long braid laughed lightly. "Mika, hehe, you're really out of it."

"O-Oh! Right!" Mika shook his head and blankly stared at the frame of the small boy who was the child of his Yuu-chan and ...Mitsuba. "I need to snap back to reality, it's just weird to think that my son and Yuu's son might like each other..."

Sora placed the picture back on the table and glanced at his father over his shoulder. "Are you okay with us dad?"

Mikaela looked at the pleading pouting and puppy eyes his son was giving him. The blonde sighed and closed his eyes, "yes."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

\---------------

It was the next morning where a certain boy was awaiting Sora's arrival. It was almost time for class, but he wasn't worried about getting a tardy, he's been waiting all night for this.

Sora glared at Yuno Kimizuki as a group of friends started surrounding them both. It was fairly clear that Sora and Yuno's families don't get along since their parents were young. 

Yuno was the child of Shinoa Hiiragi and Shiho Kimizuki. He was tall with purple hair that matched his eyes that were always covered by glasses. Yuno was known for taunting, harassing his crush with perverted slang, and being very blunt.

Mika's son felt the tension thicken with their classmates crowding them, shouting slurs and threats. He was pissed off at Yuno for making sexual remarks to Mitsuru in front of him the other day. Yuno got the opportunity to get Mitsuru alone for almost twenty minutes after school in a classroom. It gave him enough time to cup the young boy's cheek and lean forward, almost colliding their lips together. Sora was blessed to get there in time to stop the sick pervert from kissing him. Kimizuki knew Sora liked him and got a weird pleasure out of seeing the Shindo kid become enraged of jealousy. Sora was very protective of his innocent best friend. "I'm not a violent person, but he's something different." 'He' equals Mitsuru.

"Not to be rude," Yuno grabbed Sora's collar and yanked him over so he was only millimeters away from each others face. He rotated his head to the side, popping his neck loudly. "But I'm not in the best mood after he barged on my confession possessive freak."

Sapphire eyes stayed blank as he watched unamused at Yuno's attenpt to look threateningly. "It was a coincidence, that's all." The brunette slapped the lavender boy's hands off of his shirt. "I didn't tell him to push you away and run over to me."

"You should've stayed out of our business and not go looking in every classroom for us, stalker."

"Yeah...that's a problem." Sora's eyes beamed joyfully as he replaced his frown with a cheery smile. "Mitsuru-chan is my boyfriend."

"No, he's isn't."

"Yes, he is."

A small spiky haired raven shouted toward the heated crowd of rally boys from the school staircase. "Fighting is against school rules!" His violet eyes bore into the skulls of his best friend Sora Shindo and Yuno Kimizuki. Mitsuru Amane walked over to the two boys glaring daggers at each other. "If you both want to bash each other's heads out badly, go off the property and do it in an alley like regular savages."

 

"Oh shut it," the lavender boy brought his gaze on the small boy standing beside him. The Amane child has been his crush ever since preschool and he loved messing with the boy. He smirked at the easily embarrassed boy and said the three words Mitsuru hates more than the world. Yuno pushed his red glasses up on the bridge of his nose with his index finger. "Cherry boy Jr." His mother used to call Mr. Amane that, so he taunts his son with the same name. 

Mitsuru felt his left eye twitch as he clenched his fists, "shut your mouth shitty four eyes, you're head looks like a purple Care Bears asshole!"

"Good comeback." Yuno flashes Mitsuru a blank expression after the ignorant insult. "Aha," his eyes darken as his smirk widen even more, "Cherry boy Jr." 

"I will fuck you up Kimizuki!" Yuu's son growled and held his shaky fist up to the taller boy.

"C-H-E-R-R-Y BOOOOOOOOOOY!" Yuno sung in a sing song voice, twiddling his index fingers in the air. "JUUUUUUUUUUUUUNIOOOOOOR!"

"I swear to fucking God, I will rip those gay Tyler Oakley glasses off your face and shove them up your arrogant ass!"

"Good job on being civil, I'm sure Mitsuba would be very proud of you." 

The raven was pulled back by Sora as he tried desperately to touch or better words, choke the purple haired boy. "Screw the rules, I'm going to kick your ass right now! Get off me Sora! I'm killing him!"

Sora kept the aggressive boy in his arms and dragged him away kicking and screaming his head off.

\----------------

"You know," Mitsuru sat next to Sora under the tree, leaning his head against the others shoulder. "Papa Guren told me that our fathers were always together. Do you think we'll be like that?"

"No way." Sora heard Mitsuru-chan gasp from shock as he continued, "our fathers were just good friends. They didn't have feelings for each other, so I'm sure we'll be far different from their relationship." 

"...I guess you're right..." The raven's cheeks went bright red, drifting his gaze up to the curious X brunet. "Who knows, maybe we'll be married."

"Marriage it is." Sapphire eyes glanced down at those violet orbs he adores so much. A grin covers his face happily, "as long as I'm with Mitsuru-chan, I'll be completely fine."

Amane felt his blush darken at the romantic junk his current boyfriend likes to say. He shook of the embarrassment and tilted his head to the side, "can we have a bunch of dogs?"

"Mhm," Sora gives Mutsuru a slow nod before answering his question with more detail. "We'll have all kinds of dogs, small, big, fast-."

"Fat pugs?"

"Yup, fat pugs!" Sora tangled his fingers in the raven's messy hair, stroking his head tenderly. Moments like these are Mitsuru's favorite since Sora acts like his mother with gentle touches.

\--------------

"Aaaah," Yuuchirou felt two hands push him down into the satin sheets of a huge bed. The hands moved away from his chest to start unbuttoning his green plaid shirt. Quickly undoing the six buttons at a quick pace, exposing Amane's tan toned chest. 

The man above Yuu bends down and presses his lips against the center of his chest. "Mine." The voice that belonged to Mika Shindo spoke lustfully. "You're mine, not Mitsuba's." 

"M-Mika..." The raven moaned after feeling the blonde placing open mouth kisses along his abdomen as he kept repeating the word 'mine'.  
"I...have to pick...Mitsuru and Yumi up at three...from s-school..."

Mika stopped laying kisses on his stomach and glanced at the clock beside his side of the bed. It read '1:39', "I have to pick Sora up also, which means we have a full hour before we need to drive to the school." He got on the bed and crawled onto the raven, grinning down at him, "don't worry Yuu-chan, l won't make you late."

"O-Okay Mika..." Yuu agreed, keeping his emerald eyes on the boy hovering over him. He leaned upward, draping his left arm around the blonde's neck. "An hour."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advanced if there is grammar errors!!! >~

"What took you so long?!" Mitsuru crossed his arms in disapproval at his father being twenty minutes late...again. His little six year old sister copied his actions by crossing her arms over her chest and bobbing her head. 

Yuu rubbed the back of his neck as he parked his car in an empty parking spot and got out of the car. He waved to his kids with a pout, "sorry! Your mother had me go get some groceries at the last minute!" That was a lie, he fell asleep at Mika's house and found out that asshole didn't wake him up when he left to go pick Sora up.

"Daddy is late!" Yumi Amane was Yuu and Mitsuba's youngest child, she had blonde piggy tails just like her mother wore her hair and emerald eyes. She saw her dad walk over to them with a small limp, "daddy, what's wrong with your leg?"

"I-uh-got a cramp." Yuu stupidly lied, not fooling his rather smart son, but got his gullible daughter. "In the frozen aisle, it's a old people thing, you'll get it when you're old."

Mitsuru took Yumi's hand into his palm and had her follow him to the car, walking past their father. "Well, let's go home." He looked over his shoulder at his father with a frown, "I have homework."

Yuu closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. He turned on his heel and headed back to his car with the kids already ahead of him. 

\-----------

Yumi walked down the hallway of her house holding a cup of orange juice. She was heading back to her room to finish watching the newest episode of Yugioh. She went past her parents room before hearing a small cry coming from the room.

"*sniff*"

The blonde stopped in her tracks as she backed up and stood in the doorway of the room. She noticed her father sitting on the bed with his hands covering his face. Yumi cocked her head to the side as she entered the room, "daddy?"

Yuu retracted his hands away from his face and smiled at his daughter standing in front of him, a single tear ran down his sullen cheek. "Hey baby, what's up?"

"I heard you crying."

"Oh," her father chuckled and scratched his cheek nervously. "Sorry, I stubbed my toe...on," Yuu looked at the bed and patted the mattress, "the leg of the bed."

"Oh," Yumi took a sip out of her cup and nodded in understanding. She glanced downward at his revealed arms, taking a close look at his red colored wrist. Her emerald eyes widen at a small drop of blood trail down his arm, "daddy you're bleeding!"

"Shhh," he placed his index finger on her lips lightly and shushed her, "the cat just scratched me."

"The cat scratched five perfectly straight lines along your wrist?" The blonde tried to touch his wrist, but was pushed away, causing her to yelp unexpectedly. "Dad?" 

"Love, go play." 

Yumi didn't want to budge, but obeyed his father and left the room. 

Yuu smacked himself on the forehead for carelessly not covering his scars from his youngest child. He wasn't going to do it again, he just suddenly did it on pulse. Yuu didn't want to set a bad example for his kids, but it's not like he's being the best role model now. 

"This is such a pain." 

Yuuchirou got off the bed and entered the small bathroom in his bedroom. He washed the blood dripping out of his open wound and kept replaying what Mika said to him yesterday.

=================================

"A wife?" Yuu raised an eyebrow and laughed at his boyfriend pacing around frantically, "he's a casanova just like his father."

"Yuu-chan, this is serious!" Mika ran a hand through his locks, sadly looking at the ground. "How are we going to get a divorce and get married if our kids like each other?! We can't possibly have them living under the same roof if we know they'll do stuff we've probably done!" He planted his hands on his face and groaned, "this isn't how it was suppose to be..."

Yuu knew Mika was still pissed at Guren for being the cause of Yuu marrying Mitsuba instead of him. He bit his lip and observed Mika sitting on his couch, staring at a frame laying on the coffee table of their kids at the town fair. 

"Remember that day we took our kids to the fair?"

The raven nodded his head and kept his gaze on the picture of his son smiling brightly, wrapping an arm around Sora's neck. "Akane and Mitsuba watched the kids and we went off kissing behind the ticket booth."

"I don't want that." Mika honestly stated, "I want to be with our kids and still be able to hold your hand!" The blonde arose to his feet and glared at the thought of Yuu's father. "Answer me this, why does your father frown upon you being gay while he has a fucking boyfriend?!"

"...I don't know Mika..." Yuu walked over to his secret boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck. "It doesn't make sense, I know, but it's in the past." 

Sapphire eyes sadden, "in the past?...Our kids like each other Yuu-chan, I don't know what to do..."

Yuu knew the answer, but didn't want to say it, it would hurt both of them forever. Mika must've caught the hint because he shook his head at the thought.

"No Yuu, you're mine." 

"If Mitsuru and Sora like each other...maybe we should give them a chance?"

================================

Yuu has to put his child before himself. If Sora really makes Mitsuru happy, then Yuu would allow them to date. But even after saying that...they still had sex that day...

"G-God," tears filled his emerald eyes, "I'm disgusting." 

\-----------

"Let go of him!" Yumi shrieked, pulling her stuff animal closer to her chest. "He's coming!"

Mitsuru kept his grip on the small giraffes legs, pushing it toward himself, "he's not coming! This is good material for Yuno to harass me with cherry boy comments!"

It was Friday night and the Amane family was headed to the Kimizuki's house for a birthday party for their youngest son, Yuno.

"Let go! Let go! He did nothing to you!" 

"You always get tired of holding him and force me to hold him for you!"

Mitsuba Amane heard her children fighting in the living room while she was cooking dinner. She felt her eyebrow twitch of annoyance and looked over to her husband who was staring at his phone. "Baka, go settle your kids argument."

Yuu flinched when she started talking. He quickly tapped the send button, sending a message he wrote to Mika. He glanced over to the blonde woman walking over to the stove. "Now their my kids?"

"When they're fighting." Mitsuba clarified and smiled when she sees Yuu's lips curve upward. She stopped gazing at her husband when she smelled smoke, "I smell smoke."

The raven grimaced at the small pot was now up in flames. "Mitsu, the soup is on fire." He was used to Mitsuba burning the food, so he didn't fully freak out like he did when they were dating. 

The blonde groaned and started blowing on the stove, "dammit *blow* this *blow* happens *blow* every single *blow* time!"

Yuu couldn't help but smile at how adorable she could be, it made him feel really guilty. What if she ever finds out about his affair with Mika? How would she react? How would the kids react? Mitsuru...and Sora...how would they both react to this?!

"LET GO OF YOICHI-KUN!" Yumi cried louder, "LET GO! LET GO!"

"YOICHI-KUN ISN'T COMING TO YUNO'S BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Mitsuru yelled over his sister and gripped even harder on the stuff animal, feeling it slowly tear.

Yuu got up from his seat and left the almost inflamed kitchen to go settle his kids argument. He spotted them by the couch, playing tug-of-war with the small giraffe Yumi got from Guren for her Birthday. The raven pressed his hand against his temple and sighed, "will you two stop." His eyes scanned the abused stuff animal and noticed it began to tear on Mitsuru's side. "H-Hey! Wait, you're tearing-!"

Emerald eyes darken when she heard a small rip come from Yoichi-kun's right leg. In a split second, Yumi fell over and landed on the ground with Yoichi-kun in her arms. Yumi gasped when Mitsuru wasn't holding onto her stuff animal anymore, but held up the giraffes leg. 

The small raven blinked at the small leg in his hand and shifted his eyes over to the giraffe now missing his right leg. He looked over his shoulder at his father and shook his head frantically, "I-I didn't do it on purpose! S-She didn't let go!"

Yuu walked past his son and kneeled in front of his daughter, "sweetheart, are you okay?"

It took a full minute before the little six year old sat up from her spot on the ground. "Tch..." Yumi got up from the ground and dusted herself off, having her blonde bangs cover her eyes. She had a mysterious purple aura began to surround her, making Mitsuru back up nervously. "Brat."

"D-Dad?" Mitsuru stuttered, trying hard to keep a good distance when Yumi acts like grandpa. "Dad? Seriously, dad?!"

Yuuchiriou grabbed his daughter by the waist and pulled her into his chest. "You two need to behave, you don't want mommy to get involved, do you?"

Yumi's eyes brighten once again and the purple tension faded away quickly. Both kids shook their heads and spoke in unison, "n-no way!"

"Mom is scarier then the grinch." Mitsuru stated.

"Mom is scarier then that pizza face guy in those horror movies with claw hands." Yumi commented after him. 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! YUU! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT AGAIN!"

\-----------

"Hey dad?" 

Mika looked away from the electricity bill to glance over at his son standing in front of his work desk. "Hm?"

Sora leaned against his desk with his palm and smiled down at him, "what's more romantic? A stuff animal or chocolates?"

"This is the twelfth time you've asked me for romantic advice today." Mika took his seeing glasses off and placed them on his desk as he turned to face his son. "Are you asking Mitsuru out or something?"

"N-No..." The brunette couldn't hide the pink tint forming on his cheeks as his father chuckled. Sora's smile got bigger, "Mitsu-chan is getting an award for having the best grades in the whole school! I wanted to get him a congrats gift."

For Yuu being a total dumbass, his kid was gifted with a smart brain, probably gets it from Mitsuba. Mika cleared his throat when he thought about his wife and brought his attention back to Sora. 

"Then stuff animal, get something that says 'congratulations' or sings...something in that category." 

"Can you take me to the Hallmark by moms flower shop?" Sora held his hands up in a prayer gesture, "pleeeeeease! I have money from my snow shoveling job."

Mika snorted when he finally noticed the romantic resemblance between him and his son, "you are just like me."

"How so?"

"I did the same thing for Yuu-chan." The blonde looked up at the ceiling, flashing back to twenty years ago when they were teens. "I worked full time shifts for two weeks, just to make enough money to buy Yuu a birthday gift. I got the biggest bear the shop had, it was in the window display and I saw Yuu-chan goggling all over it."

"Uncle Yuu? Why would you spend so much on him?" Sora didn't understand why his father would use a whole paycheck to buy a friend a birthday gift. "Sounds like something you would do for mom. It's kinda wasteful to dump a whole bunch of money on just a friend."

"Leave Sora."

"H-Huh?!" Sora blinked when he heard his father command him to get out. "Did I make you mad dad? I'm sorry!" He just wondered why Yuu was so special to his father, "I really need a ride to the store dad, I'm really sorry."

"We'll go in an hour, just go do something else for right now." Mika blankly said, not meeting eye contact with the other pair of sapphire eyes.

"...Okay dad..." Sora walked away from his dad's chair and opened the door, "are you mad at me?"

"No."

The brunette didn't like the one syllable word, but didn't edge him on. He made his way out of the room, leaving Mika to his thoughts.


End file.
